


A place to call Home

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Guest appearance from jacks older brother, M/M, Prompt Fic, Septiplier - Freeform, disfiguroos prompt on tumblr, ekfrastic, or however you spell that, part 1/2?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which jack looked hella sad on the ride home after pax prime and we needed to work on that</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place to call Home

Silence is swallowing. Silence is a massive serpent that absorbs ones caution and leaves them in an abyss with their thoughts. If Sean McLoughlin ever got the chance he would punch silence in the face. Because no matter how loud his music is, on this train to airport, in this uncomfortable awkward seat, in this moment all he can think about is Mark. The Americans spirit, his laughter- shrieking and boisterous,his smile, his love. Jack can think of the way it felt to wake up next to the floofy haired angel, his wrists still a bit out of sorts after they'd been restrained. Absently the Irishmen touched them, and shifted, everything was still sore actually he realized. But for some reason the soreness brought a sad tug to his lips and his heart.   
He skipped the song and let his mind wander again. This time his thoughts dragged toward the many friends and faces he encountered while at the con. And again memories of smiles and bliss hit him hard. Sean hated being alone, he hated feeling isolated.  
His phone buzzed, and he answered it, wiping away tears that had pooled past his kids and snot that ran from his nose. A familiar voice came from the speaker, his brother.  
"Get there Sean! Are ye at the airport yet?" The voice through his phone tore him apart, he choked back a sob.  
"N-no," he straightened and tried to clear his throat, "no, I'm on a train to the airport right now."  
"Woah, dude are you sick? You okay, you sound fucking awful." Jack tries to laugh it off, he tries to tell his brother he's fine but instead he dumps. Out comes a stream of words about how much he loves it here and how he finally doesn't feel alone, how in love he is with Mark and his new friends- how it hurts to leave and he- he doesn't want to go home, and all his brother does is listen. Sometimes through the haze of tears jack thinks his brother has disappeared, that he hung up, and then a sound of acknowledgement come through. A few beats of silence filled the air after jack finishes speaking. His tears pouring, his heart aching as he looks out on the landscapes and city scrapes he passes by. Finally his brother speaks, it's calm and clear and it catches Sean entirely off guard:  
"Cha bhi fios aire math an tobair gus an tràigh e."  
"Wha-what?" Sean stuttered, confusion blooming in his head. His brother repeated himself:  
"Cha bhi fios aire math an tobair gus an tràigh e. Sean you don't want to come home do you?"  
"No. I don't, not really, but I- I don't want to leave you guys behind."  
"Is Ireland really behind ya?"  
"What do you mean? You're talking nonsense!"  
"Do you have a place to stay?"  
"Wha-?"  
"Sean, the value of the well isn't known until it's dry. You don't want to leave what makes you happy, I get that- so do you have a place to stay. Because if you need some time to see if this is what you really want do it. Your sister and I can send you what you need for now. But stay, bro- you may not have another chance."  
"But I-"  
"Sean William McLoughlin, you will call me when you get to the airport and only after you find out if you have a place, alright. If Mark is as wonderful as you've said 'im to be in sure he'll take ya in." His older brothers stern voice said. Jack could practically see the stubborn expression on his face, blending with the scenes from out his window. A small smile graces his features and he retorted:  
"Alright ma."  
"Oh shut it!"  
"But really bro," wiping away sadness with his sleeve, "thank you for this, give my best to the family okay?"  
"Don't worry about it bro." When jacks brother hung up the phone he felt as though a heavy weight has been torn away. The scenery no longer looked as heart breaking as it did before.   
He wouldn't feel alone.


End file.
